


Alone

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Incest, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: No man is an island
Kudos: 1





	Alone

The leather covered wing chair by the fireplace was his favorite piece of furniture in the entire dwelling. It was large enough to accommodate his spare frame and still leave him room to be comfortable. The arm was wide enough to rest his scotch glass on, and there was an indentation in the back from years of cradling his head. Perfect.  
  
It was too easy to settle into the familiar contours of the chair, let it cradle his exhausted body as his thoughts slowly wound down from the long day. Scheming, more scheming, and plotting to overthrow the next captain of industry. It was mentally tiring and physically exhausting as he fought to stay the next step ahead.  
  
He wondered what kind of picture he made at this moment, wondered how his opposition would size him up if they looked at him now. A lonely old man, sealed for the night in his mausoleum, tired and drinking by the fireplace.  
  
He knew.  
  
They would laugh.  
  
Enough self pity; the remains of his scotch slithered like hot fire through his stomach as he caught sight of his reflection in the glass door of his liquor hutch. His coat and tie had been discarded earlier in the bedroom, his shirt was opened almost to his navel, exposing the white undershirt beneath it. His slacks were, in contrast, still sharply pleated and fell down his legs in perfect order, mocking his attempt to relax. Discarding the empty glass on the table beside the chair, he settled back and studied his reflection. Time had been fairly kind to him, his beard only showing the lightest tints of gray around his chin and the corners of his mouth. His body was still in surprisingly good condition, though there were times he definitely felt his age. Tonight was one of those times.  
  
He missed Lillian. Before she had gotten so ill she had been attuned to his moods, known when he'd needed quietude and known when he'd needed to feel her arms around him. Had she been here tonight, she would have quietly crept down from the bedroom, wrapped in sheer silk and slippers, and slipped her arms around his neck. A quiet, ghostly presence, and one he sorely missed. She had been the only soul to offer him comfort with nothing else attached, and he had yet to find anyone else to replace her. He doubted that he ever would.  
  
His body stirred at the memory of Lillian's warm flesh pressed against his own. Sliding his hand into his lap, he freed his growing erection from the confines of his slacks and wrapped his hand around the protruding length. As he closed his eyes and started to stroke himself, he expected images of his wife to enter his thoughts. Instead, unbidden images of his son and the Kent boy crept in.  
  
The slender arch of Lex's throat, so similar to his wife's. He wondered if Clark showered that silken expanse with bites and kisses, or gentle caresses with his fingertips and fingernails. The fine bone structure that Lex had inherited from Lillian, coupled with Lionel's strength, both physical and of will. He wondered if Clark realized the infinitely precious gift that had been placed in his hands: Lillian's echo. The living remnant of his wife, in the hands of this young, naive farmboy.  
  
He stroked himself faster, his eyes still closed as pictures of his wife and his son melded and mingled in his thoughts. Clark was first kissing and caressing Lex, then twisting to slide his hands down Lillian's back, then back down to grip Lex's ass firmly and lift him. Snatches of pale skin, familiar motions of Lex's head as it fell back in the pleasure of Clark's mouth on his throat. His grip tightened as Clark's hands wrapped around Lex's shaft, stroking and caressing the hard length as his wife's eyes looked out of Lex's face, shining full of love for the boy.  
  
Harder strokes, hand moving faster around his erection as Lex's eyes glittered with hunger. Clark's mouth slid down Lex's chest, hands caressing Lex's slim shoulders and wrapping around his waist. Lex was so beautiful, just like his mother had been. As his hand moved on his shaft, Lex and Lillian seemed to merge into one creature, an ethereal creation that writhed in the hands of the young man who kissed and touched it.  
  
Then he came. Quietly and blindingly, his erection throbbed in his fist, a cry of his son's name dovetailing into a soft whisper of his wife's.  
  
Tired and sated, Lionel rose from the leather wing chair and wiped his hand clean on his shirt, pulling the offending garment off as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
No man was an island unto himself, but Lionel's island felt completely deserted that night as he climbed towards his cold and empty bed.  
  
End


End file.
